Koisuru Otome wa Amemoyo
'| する は |Koisuru Otome wa Amemoyō}} es el primer ending de Inazuma Eleven Ares. Letra Versión Anime Kanji= 恋する恋する乙女よ あいつをずっと待つ身よ 悲しい悲しい雨模様 このまま流れ消えちゃうよ 素直な娘になれない 会いたいと伝えられない Ah ダメ ダメ 純情Girl 泣かないで純情Girl 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ かわいい性格 羨ましい 甘えたりおねたリしたリ Ah 出来ないへナチョコGirl 泣かないでへナチョコGirl 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ |-|Romaji= koisuru koisuru otome yo aitsu wo zuutto matsu mi yo kanashii kanashii amemoyou kono mama nagare kiechau yo sunaona ko ni narenai aitai to tsutae rarenai ah dame dame junjou gaaru nakanaide junjou gaaru watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo kawaii seikaku urayamashii amaetari onedari shitari ah dekinai henachoko gaaru nakanaide henachoko gaaru watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo |-|Inglés= To love, to love, girls! Waiting straight for them to be shot down Sad, sad, the threat of rain As it is, this will definitely flow into disappearance I won't become an obedient child I want to continue to be meeting you Ah, no, no, I'm a pure-hearted girl Don't cry, pure-hearted girl I am a girl who loves I'm really weak My words go from my mouth You take the words out of my mouth A cute nature, I'm envious A spoilt child, pestering for what you want, good heavens! Ah, no, I'm a novice girl Don't cry, novice girl I am a girl who loves I'm really weak My words go from my mouth You take the words out of my mouth Versión completa Kanji= 恋する恋する乙女よ あいつをずうっと待つ身よ 悲しい悲しい雨模様 このまま流れ消えちゃうよ 素直な娘になれない 会いたいと伝えられない Ah ダメ ダメ 純情Girl 泣かないで純情Girl 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ かわいい性格 羨ましい 甘えたり おねだりしたり Ah 出来ないヘナチョコGirl 泣かないでヘナチョコGirl 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ 恋する恋する乙女よ あいつをずうっと待つ身よ 悲しい悲しい雨模様 このまま流れ消えちゃうよ ひねくれちゃって やな性格 愛囁く その前に Ah ケンカになっちゃうGirl 泣かないでなっちゃうGirl 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ 明日はきっと 勇気のお花が咲くからね で！ Happy Happy 純情Girl 泣かないで純情Girl 恋する恋する乙女よ あいつをずうっと待つ身よ 悲しい悲しい雨模様 このまま流れ消えちゃうよ 私は恋する乙女よ 本当の私は弱いよ だけれど口から出ちゃうよ 憎まれ口が出ちゃうのよ﻿ |-|Romaji= koisuru koisuru otome yo aitsu wo zuutto matsu mi yo kanashii kanashii amemoyou kono mama nagare kiechau yo sunaona ko ni narenai aitai to tsutae rarenai ah dame dame junjou gaaru nakanaide junjou gaaru watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo kawaii seikaku urayamashii amaetari onedari shitari ah dekinai henachoko gaaru nakanaide henachoko gaaru watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo koisuru koisuru otome yo aitsu wo zuutto matsu mi yo kanashii kanashii amemoyou kono mama nagare kiechau yo hinekure chatte yana seikaku ai sasayaku sono enni Ah kenni kenni natchau gaaru nakanaide natchau gaaru watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo ashita wa kitto yuuki no wo hanagasaku kara ne de! Happy happy junjou gaaru nakanaide junjou gaaru koisuru koisuru otome yo aitsu wo zuutto matsu mi yo kanashii kanashii amemoyou kono mama nagare kiechau yo watashi wa koisuru otome yo hontou no watashi wa yowai yo dakeredo kuchi kara dechau yo nikumare kuchi ga dechau no yo Vídeo(s) Anime thumb|left|300 px Versión completa thumb|left|300 px Navegación Categoría:Endings Categoría:Canciones